Utá Fucai
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: What if the fate of the Elric Brothers was markked not by alchemy but to the fact that they were born as male diclonius? Full Metal Alchemist with Elfen Lied plot
1. Intro: The voices behind the door

"_It's been five years ever since he was brought here! Contrarily to what happens to the others we've experienced on, his memory and brain, in general remained intact!"_

"_A rare case indeed! Although all the violent tests that were, effected on him, he is still in perfectly rational conditions?!"_

"_Precisely because of that is why he may be a motive of our fair concern… He's one of the most, well you know… __**Dangerous!**__"_

_Didn't he had a younger brother with the same… __**Decease?"**_

"_Nobody ever heard of him after that massacre in Resembol, you know… With those poor kids…"_

"_I'm getting strangely interested in that boy… He may be a great opportunity for the military, who knows… Is it here?"_

"_Enter at your own risk, Sir! Be careful on the way you speak with him… If he didn't hesitate to do that to hundreds of victims, one adult won't be to him a matter at all…"_

* * *

At that moment as I was hearing voices on the other side of the door, I felt truly like I was an animal.

_**Dangerous… Decease…**_

Everywhere I went the comments were the same…

I was on that moment on a dark, cold and silent room. Nothing besides my skin covered my bare body while my wrists were stuck by chains that made have my arms lifted.

I won't lie when I say that position bothered me.

I was the testing subject on that day, and the fresh blood still ran down my torso.

Just thinking about the men watching me… from the other side of the glass. Watching me like my pain was their entertainment.

I opened my eyes, already used to the darkness.

And I closed them once again. To think about… everything…

For the story of my life may sound controversial for some, and unbelievable for others. Yet I was born marked… Me and my little brother had the unfortunate luck of being born marked.

Al just wanted my happiness… and I wished for his…

But in a world full of heartless humans how could possibly concept of "happiness" could be actually applied to two beings like us?

Humans are creatures full of prejudices and selfish feelings. They only see beyond appearances… At least the bigger part of them acts just like that.

And my story only comes to prove the theory I had to learn from the moment I was brought out of the womb of my mom to this world filled with misery and miserable people.

My name… **is Edward Elric!**

"_**Utá Fucai"**_

"_Deep Song"_

_Written by _**LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS**


	2. Abandoned

I remember everything, even though it is said that human memories tend to disappear with time.  
Although, **I still wonder if I'm a human or not…**

_Mother and father… I still fell the warmth of father's arms around me. And the cozy sensation when mother kissed my cheek for being a good boy._

And Alphonse… _My little brother Alphonse…_

How the four of us were very happy together. Everything seems so perfect to us when we're in tender ages. So why do we become such pessimistic creatures as we grow.

Anyways I still remember and how I wished I could froze time to remain like that forever.

For my life began to change when I became two years old.

I understood pretty much of the words they talked at times in front of me. I remember the birthday cake, and the party games we played in family.

Call me crazy if you want but **I do remember**.

"Papa want cake?" I asked stretching my small hand onto my father's mouth

He smiled at me and ate the cake piece all at once.

I jumped in fright when he did that sudden move to eat the cake, but I ended up laughing and clapping my hands like I usually did.

However I noticed him looking away from me sadly.

"Papa is sad?" I asked with my eyes shining

He looked at me once again and smiled.

"Little Edward…" he said petting me on the head "… are you ready to become the man of the house right now?"

I just looked at him blinking constantly(a habit I used to have when I was younger)

"Are you big enough to become the man of the house?"

I filled up my cheeks with air and looked at him madly.

"Me is big! Me is a man now!"

"Sure you are…" he said beginning to tickle me

I tried to grab his neck, which I knew was his weak spot against tickles.

But comparing my height that time to his height that time, he just grabbed me with one hand and tickled me with the pointing finger of his other hand.

"Stop it papa!" I said lost in laughter

"My my such animation we're having here" said Trish, our mom coming into the room with Alphonse still small in her arms

I have to confess… sometimes I felt jealous of him…

You know the feeling of being the center of attentions for a time and, suddenly that podium is stolen by somebody else.

I looked at mom form the side of my eyes.

"You no like me…" I said annoyed

"Edward! Don't say such mean things!" said mom laughing

I wanted to be taken serious, but today I'm glad she never took these comments of mine to heart.

"Somebody needs more tickling…" said dad, making me once again be lost in laughter

After he stopped

"Now go give mommy a hug…"

He placed me down on my small legs and I walked, no I actually ran, since I loved to run at that time, to my mom.

She knelt down and took me in a small embrace.

"Mommy …" I said feeling the cozy sensation as usual

Mom smiled at me and then Alphonse wriggled his small arms in the air.

I looked at him and found out he was laughing.

"What he laughing at?" I asked

Boy was I so naïve…

"He's happy to see you're not mad at me…" smiled our mom warmly

I passed my small hand through Al's soft baby skin. And then I reached the top of his head.

And I touched my own head with my other hand.

"Why we have this?" I asked curious

"It's the proof that you're brothers…" said father walking right next to us "Let's just say your brotherly relation is sealed with those…"

But he didn't found the words to describe to me **what those THINGS really were**. But I was also too young to understand…

I yawned ignoring at that time my father's hesitation.

"Somebody is too wore out to be on foot still" said mom giving Alphonse to dad and taking me on her lap.

I smiled in triumph to myself.

"How can such a small little boy be so unstill and full of energy?" asked my mom cheerfully as she carried me into my room

"Me no small!" I replied wriggling my arms and legs "Me will be da man of da house!"

Mom stopped as if she was thinking about something.

"I see then… But the man of the house needs some rest now, or he won't be big and strong like all men are!"

"Me is big! Me is strong!" I insisted as she dressed my pajamas and laid me on the bed

She made me lay on the bed and petted my head again.

"I know you are…" she whispered to me as she planted a kiss on my cheek "… and I assume you will be"

Before she exited she looked back at me and smiled once again.

"Happy birthday my sweet Edward!" she said almost in a singing tone

I smiled to me, and for a moment I thought I was going to start crying tears of joy, but when my mom closed the door, I cried out in fear

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I forgot the hall lights"

I smiled again laid down and closed my eyes.

Then I had my first strange dream.

* * *

_**I was walking onto a bloody puddle all alone…**_

_**"Mama… Papa…" I called, but not nervously**_

_**All of a sudden I heard some weird chanting**_

_**Now I was becoming nervous.**_

_**And several invisible hands were rising from the floor around me. Some of them covered in the blood form the floor.**_

_**"MAMA! PAPA!" I cried in fear**_

_**All of a sudden some woman came in front of me, with her body bare and her long hair waving loose around her.**_

_**I noticed she had the same… things I had…**_

_**"You need to wake up Edward!" she said with an authoritarian voice**_

_**I just looked at her shaking.**_

_**"You need to realize the world you're living in… Right now!"**_

_**And I felt her pointing finger on my forehead.**_

* * *

The next minute I woke up with my face bathed in tears.

"Why are you taking this decision so suddenly?"

It was mom on the other side of the door. Her voice was somewhere between calm and tense.

"I wish I could give you and the boys what you deserved…" said my father's voice sadly from the other side of the door

"Just answer me this: Is this because of our children's…** problem**?"

Problem? I wondered… I didn't knew the meaning of that word on that time, but I assumed it could have been something wrong with… me… and Alphonse.

"No"

I kept myself quiet.

"Despite what happened when they were born… I never hated them… Nor you…"

Silence.

"I managed to save them from death… That is something we should be grateful for…"

"But…" now my mom's voice was a little frustrated "Think of their future… Of what they're going to have to start facing… You know how human nature is…"

"My decision is final…" said my dad and my mom didn't answer

I heard the door open and I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

My father placed a long kiss on my cheek, and rubbed his head on my small back head.

"No matter what you'll think of this… Know that I'll love you as my son… until there is no forever…" he whispered

I groaned still pretending to be asleep.

I heard the footsteps walk away and I sat down on the bed still confused with such words, still misunderstood by me.

I opened the music box that was in a small table next to my bed.

How can I describe such a _heavenly_ sound? If I use one word it won't seem enough! If I use many words all of them won't still be enough!

But it was the only thing that provided me peaceful dreams form that night on.

For when I looked through the window behind my bed, and saw dad going away with luggage, I stood there looking. I didn't knew how to react. But I just kept watching…

And when the next morning I asked mommy where dad went to last night, she didn't answer me.

It was when I realized… he had left us all alone in this big, big world…

_And it was when I began to wake up to life and reality…_


	3. Horns

It was a dark and quiet night…

Me and Alphonse stood outside running throughout the backyard all afternoon. Until mom lit that light from the balcony of our house and we knew playtime was over.

It had been four years, I think… since dad went away…

I was now 6 and Alphonse was 5.

When we got home once again mom forced us to drink out milk bottles like we had to every breakfast and before bed time.

The sacrifice I did to drink that white stuff.

"Come on, now Edward, or you won't grow to be the man of the house, like you always said you would!" said mom sweetly

And I looked to my brother as he drank his milk bottle happily.

_Usually we got along just fine but I so hated him on times like that._

Eventually I drank half of my bottle and headed into mine and my brother's room.

Usually mom read us a bedtime story. "Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs", "Little Red Riding Hood", "Cinderella", "Robin Hood", among others that have faded a little from my memory.

That night it was "Beauty and the Beast".

But I noticed, since I was pretty observant, that mom told us the stories in different ways.

"Mom…" I called out when she was about to finish

"What is it my angel?" asked mom as sweet as always

I asked her every time I thought she was in a good mood. Although the words didn't come out of my mouth that time.

"Why did daddy go away?" asked Alphonse reading my thoughts

A heavy silence was installed.

Mom just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I broke the silence.

"Is it because he didn't… like us?" I asked sounding sad

Mom laughed from out of nowhere.

"Of course not! Your father loved you more than anything in the world. But you know, he has important business to attend to…"

Me and Alphonse looked at each other.

"Now, time to place those two sweet little heads on these comfy pillows!" said mum tucking us in "Good night my dearies!"

She gave us both a kiss and exited.

"Mom!" I called when she closed the door

"Oh sorry, Edward I know you're afraid of the dark!" said mom leaving the door open

"It's not me, it's Al who thinks the bogeyman is under his bed!"

"Do not!" replied Alphonse but I saw how he hid himself under his sheets after that

Mom eventually went down the stairs.

"Brother…" called Alphonse from the darkness

I stood up and headed to the mirror between our beds. I lit a lantern next to Al's bed and looked to myself in my reflection.

"He ditched us!" I replied angered

Whenever I thought about dad that time… I felt a hatred growing deep inside of me.

"Is it because of… you know?" asked Alphonse now standing behind me

**And he touched the horn that was going out of my head.**

Yes.

It was two small horns that made us cursed as soon as we stepped out of our mother's womb. Two horns that made us unfortunate children.

I touched my brother's hand.

"I don't know…" I replied "But have you ever seen or talked to somebody who has two of these?"

"No, and that's strange!" said Al "What are these things doing on our heads? What meaning is there for this?"

I looked at Al and held him by the shoulders.

"Let's not think about this now! We need to sleep now!"

And I tucked my brother again into his bed, and then I headed to bed myself.

I opened the music box and fell asleep deeply.

Whenever I went to bed without opening my little music box, my dreams would be…** tormenting.**

I used to look myself in the mirror and wonder myself if those two horns were something…** special.**

If there was a meaning for those horns to be there.

Little did I knew that I would see the meaning was all but good.

Days later we started to go to school.

Luckily I and my brother were allowed to go to the same class.

And so there we were standing in front of an enormous crowd of children who looked at us like they were looking at a foreigner.

"Class please give a warm welcome to Edward and Alphonse!"

Everybody stood up from their seats.

"Hi Edward! Hi Alphonse!"

Yet I immediately noticed something odd about the greeting.

As we headed to our seats people looked at us from the corner of the eyes.

That wasn't very bad.

But the whispers later in the hallways…

"_Those two are strange looking!"_

"_Have you seen those two horns on their heads?"_

"_I wonder if they're aliens!"_

"_That isn't common! Those two give me the creeps!"_

Alphonse grabbed my harm the whole day, while I walked with him firm and serious. Nobody dared to approach us. It was as if we had some mortal decease.

_But we only started to understand how human nature was. That day wans't nothing..._

When lunch time came we were eating all alone in a table.

It seemed everybody had crowded in the other tables only to avoid staying in the same table as we.

"Hi!"

A blonde girl with blue eyes, pale skin and a white dress with roses drawn all over stood there with her food in her hands, smiling at us cheerfully.

"Hi!" I replied nicely

Alphonse just waved at her. He was always so shy, and I had to be the one to talk for him.

"Mind if I sit with you two?" she asked already placing her food on our table

"You're already sitting!" I said laughing

She laughed back at me.

"You cute!" she complimented me "What's your name again?"

"Edward!" I replied happy to meet somebody who didn't treaty weirdly "And this is Alphonse!"

"Ummmmm… H-Hi!" said Al waving again

His face was all red. I had to contain my laugh.

"Hi Alphonse!" she answered cheerfully "My name is Winry! Nice to meet you!"

"Ummm, can I ask you something?" I asked her

She stood silent waiting.

"Why is everybody acting all weird around us?"

"Maybe because they never saw somebody with those…" she said pointing at my head

I covered them embarrassed.

"But they're stupid, anyways!" she said smiling again

Alphonse smiled back at her.

"You're not afraid of us then?" he asked losing a bit of his shyness

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would I be scared of someone with which I like to be so far?"

And that was how… We made our first friend…

_And maybe the only…_

_**--**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**(don't worry I will revise my texts so that future readers will have a better quality time :P)**_


End file.
